


The Incident

by Luv2write



Series: Coming Home [3]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Child Abuse, Fear, Hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 01:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18729223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luv2write/pseuds/Luv2write
Summary: When Mac gets a lower grade on a test, his dad gets angry, leading to a terrible argument that helps Mac make a tough decision.





	The Incident

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the next part of my story. I want to thank y'all for reading my work and hope you will enjoy this and maybe leave a review to let me know what you think. :)

About a month after Jack's and Mac's trip to Dallas, Mac started working for Jack part time because the school season started again. But much to his disappointment, his dad had decided to do homeschool and have him study online. He said that it was because he didn't want Mac influenced by the other kids, but Mac wondered if it was because of the growing number of bruises and marks he was getting as his dad became more rough with him, and maybe his dad hadn't wanted anyone at the school to question him. Although he still had to hide those marks from Jack, the man was so suspicious already, and Mac didn't know what would happen if he told the older man. He really did want to tell Jack, but what if his dad found out? So he just kept silent and hoped Jack would keep accepting his excuses.

When Mac exited his room one afternoon after finishing a hard and slightly discouraging test, he found his dad making lunch in their small kitchen.  
He sat quietly down at the table and waited nervously for his dad to notice him. His dad looked up finally with a small sigh, his eyes examining Mac closely, making him shift restlessly.  
"Well, Angus." His dad finally spoke. "What did you get on that last test?"  
Although his dad's voice was calm, Mac knew that could change very quickly.  
He swallowed and stared at the table top instead of his dad. "It was a B plus." He said quietly.  
"What?" His dad asked loudly, making him jump. "I can't hear you, boy. Speak up and look at me when your talking to me."  
He swallowed hard and lifted his head to meet his dad's eyes. "It was a B plus." He repeated slightly louder.  
There was a moment of silence in the kitchen as both Macgyvers were still and silent, one out of fear, and the other deep in thought.  
Finally James walked over and slammed his palm down on the table next to Mac, making him jump.  
Mac could feel his dad's angry glare on him and had to resist the urge to bolt for his room, knowing that would only make things much worse then they already were.  
"How could you let your grade drop down to a B, Angus." His dad growled from his position behind Mac's chair. "Your old teachers used to tell me how smart you were, but I'm not seeing it. All I see is some spoiled, disobedient child, who barely deserves the right to be called my son."  
Mac closed his eyes in an attempt to hold back the tears he could feel, he couldn't believe his dad had said such awful things about him. He knew Jack would never have said that over such a small thing as his slightly lower then average grade, how could his dad be so cruel?  
Suddenly Mac felt a flash of anger roll through him, and he pushed his chair back to stand, it barely missing his dad.  
"How could you?" He yelled at his dad. "I tried hard, I didn't mean to get a lower grade! Why do you have to be so mean to me? I'm doing the best I can!"  
Before Mac could continue his dad shoved him back, hard, making him stumble and hit the wall before falling to the floor, his blue eyes wide.  
His dad moved forward until he was standing over his trembling son, Mac unable to hold back the tears that were streaming down his face.  
"How dare you speak to me like that." His dad said in that dangerously low voice. "No son of mine should even dare raise his voice to me."  
"Well, I wish I wasn't your son!" Mac blurted out without thinking.  
But he knew it was true, ever since his mom died, his dad had become mean, only getting worse as the years went on. His dad was never like a father to him, and the only person Mac wanted right now was Jack. He felt safe with Jack, like he had never felt whenever he was with his dad.  
Mac was suddenly pulled to his feet by his dad, the man sending a hard smack to the right side of his face, causing Mac to let out a little whimper of fear and pain.  
"Never speak like that to me again, boy." His dad yelled, his face red and eyes filled with fury.  
He shoved Mac against the wall again, Mac managing to catch himself before he fell again.  
He looked up at his dad just in time to see his dad's hand before it him on the face again, causing Mac to let out a pained yelp. He couldn't help the fear that was building in him as his dad gripped his arms in a bruisingly tight hold and shook him hard several times.  
He was released with another shove as his dad pointed down the hallway.  
"Go to your room now, Angus." James growled. "You'll get no lunch or dinner today, and you will stay in your room until you apologize for what you just said, understand?"  
Mac just nodded quickly before turning and fleeing into his bedroom, where he locked his door and threw himself onto his bed, sobbing like his heart would break. In fact, he was pretty sure it had already shattered, and he didn't know what to do now. He couldn't stand being around his dad anymore, the constant fear was terrible and he felt so worn down and broken. After a few minutes he heard his phone buzz, and glancing up he saw Jack's number on the screen. He let it go to voice mail, as he was pretty sure his dad would take the phone if he heard him using it.  
He lay quietly on his bed the rest of the afternoon and as evening fell he had made up his mind about what he was going to do. Not long after he heard his dad enter his room for the night, he quietly opened his bedroom window and slipped out into the dark, moonless night.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't claim to own any parts of the Macgyver show, I'm just a fan.


End file.
